


The Sports Shirt

by Insane1001



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Seth needs sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Dean gets accused of murder.





	The Sports Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> As always I want to throw a heap of credit on everafter-in-neverland who was extremely helpful and helped me finish this story. They helped me edit and finish this story, definitely check out their tumblr, they are so freaking awesome.

Seth was exhausted, running on barely any sleep and after a long day he was ready to pass out on the nearest flat surface. Seth closed the door behind him as he walked into the hotel room that he was sharing with Roman and Dean, tossing both his bags and Roman’s onto the floor for the man to deal with when he got back himself. Roman had decided to stop at a vending machine to get a bag of chips for Dean but Seth had headed straight back to their room, unable to handle even the thought of staying on his feet for those few moments longer.

Seth was headed towards the closest bed when he heard footsteps and turned around, giving a gentle smile as Dean walked out of the bathroom with sweatpants and a baggy amateur Cincinnati sports team shirt wrapped around his lithe frame, and curls sticking up in every direction. Seth perked up at seeing the shirt, the bed temporarily forgotten as he realized that Dean may have played when he was younger. 

“Dean,” Seth called out and the boy paused, looking over as Seth moved in front of him with a grin and raising a brow as he waited for Seth to continue. “I didn’t know you played when you were younger,” Seth commented and when Dean gave him a confused look, Seth gestured to his shirt. 

Dean looked down and gave a shrug before looking back at Seth. “It’s not mine” he stated before moving past Seth to riffle though his bag, leaving Seth standing there with confusion written across his features.

“Not your shirt? What do you mean it’s not your shirt, Deano? Your wearing it.” Seth asked, trailing behind Dean. “Whose shirt is it then?” Seth prompted when no answer came and Dean gave another shrug, shooting Seth a puzzled look before disappearing back into the bathroom to escape further questioning. 

Seth stood for a moment, brows furrowed and head spinning in circles as he tried to figure out what Dean meant. Each possibility slowly became more outlandish than the last, before his eyes suddenly widened. Seth whipped around as he heard the front door open and footsteps quietly padding across the carpet, coming face to face with Roman who jerked a little in surprise at the sudden movement.

“Roman! Thank god you’re back!”

Roman froze for a moment at the cry, tension seeping into his muscles as he looked at Seth in concern. “What? Are you okay, Seth?”

“Dean killed someone, Roman!”

Roman’s face twisted in confusion and his eyes swept over Seth, taking in the frazzled hair and the way his hands were twitching almost as badly as Dean’s before his gaze settled on the dark bags beneath glazed, frantic eyes. He could feel the tension leaking out of him as he realized what was going on and his lips twitched up in amusement. “Oh?”

“It’s the only possibility, Roman! He said it’s not his shirt!” Seth cried out, his voice rising in pitch as he spun out and Roman couldn’t help it, he started laughing. Seth didn’t seem to appreciate the reaction however, huffing and shooting him a glare. 

“I’m serious, Roman!”

Roman shook his head, a few last chuckles escaping his lips as he smiled at Seth. “Dean didn’t kill any one for their shirt, uce, he just likes to pick up stuff second hand,” Roman explained, clapping Seth on the shoulder. “I think its about time for you to head to bed.” 

Seth stared at Roman for a moment, blinking slowly as realization dawned on him and he flushed lightly. Scrubbing his hand over his eyes, Seth snorted quietly at his dramatics and replied, “yeah, that sounds good,” as he turned to finally go to bed like he’d originally planned.

He was definitely losing it.


End file.
